


All Good Things to Those Who Wait

by negansdirtygirl22



Category: Hellboy (2019), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negansdirtygirl22/pseuds/negansdirtygirl22
Summary: You finally come home to your big red Hellboyfriend after a long mission away.





	All Good Things to Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Hellboy fic I’ve ever written so please be gentle with this soft girl. FEEDBACK is super appreciated! Enjoy!

“Okay, but I gotta— yeah I know. I gotta go or else I’m gonna miss this flight,” you fumbled the words, already late and sprinting through the airport to get to your terminal. 

“But babe,” he whined, sounding playfully needy. “You didn’t tell me what you were wearing?”

“Seriously!?”

The months away had forced the two of you to get creative with your phone time, more often than not leading to phone sex. To be honest, you’d spoiled him rotten with sexts and nudes to the point where every phone conversation wound up taking a sexual turn pretty fast— not that you were complaining. You’d missed the big red guy, especially at night when you were alone, hands wandering and— oh shit! They were starting to board the plane! 

“What? I missed you while you were away all that time. Tell me how much you missed me too, gorgeous.” 

“I did miss you, so much, baby. But I gotta go” You we’re stepping onto the plane, the reception getting worse as you neared your seat. 

“Alright, I’ll be waiting for ya,” Hellboy conceded, no doubt frowning on the other end of the line. 

You sighed, feeling a little guilty for having rushed the conversation. He’d been so patient with you after all, and you really couldn’t deny how excited you were to see him again. You smirked to yourself, deciding to leave him with some food for thought. 

“Hey Red?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I’m wearing those lacy red panties you like so much.” 

Click. 

As soon as you hung up the phone, his mind flooded with scenes of you wearing those sexy little panties. Red panties to be precise. HB’s ego was no secret around the Bureau, but boy did he really get cocky around you. You were steadfast in denying that your wardrobe choices were influenced by him, you’d never hear the end of it if he ever found out the truth— it was too fun of a secret to keep anyway. 

He rushed around in preparation for your arrival. Tidying up the room, grooming himself, even lighting that candle you’d bought to make your shared space feel more cozy. He didn’t hate it, musing that the warm vanilla scent was reminiscent of breakfast foods, specifically pancakes. A few hours later everything was finished and he was ready for you to come home. 

You walked through the doors, legs feeling achy and tired from sitting on the plane for hours upon hours, definitely feeling like you could use a shower, maybe some food. You were grateful for the late hour and empty hallways, not really feeling up to catching up with anyone. Well maybe one someone. Speaking of, where the hell was he? He’d stopped answering all your texts after you’d landed safely, only responding once with a generic “can’t wait to see you”. You were a little miffed by that fact, having expected a more enthusiastic welcome from him. 

You practically kicked down the door to your room, immediately dropping your bags with a huff. To your surprise, the bedroom had never looked better or smelled better. Your heart did a little backflip when you saw your candle lit, flooding your senses with the serene smell you loved so much. You called out for Hellboy, wanting to devour him in thank you kisses and I love you hugs, but there was no answer. Odds were he was out getting food, buying you some time to shower and relax. 

Stepping out of the steamy shower, feeling thoroughly relaxed, you draped yourself in one of Hellboy’s massive towels. It enveloped your entire body twice over, much like the towel’s owner did. You searched the bathroom for your coveted moisturizer, finding that it had been moved from its usual spot and was nowhere to be found. 

“Hey, Red have you seen my—“ 

Oh. My. God.

Your eyes widened at the sight before you. Red was spread out on the bed, naked as the day he was born, legs spread and hand grasping and stroking at his hardened cock. His golden eyes glued on you. 

“Like what you see, doll?” He grunted, a wicked smirk tugging on his lips.

You stuttered, not sure what to even say when your brain was incapable of functioning, your body rapidly heating up. 

“Umm... lotion,” was all you could muster, unable to tear your eyes away from his fist pumping his length up and down. 

God, his body was ridiculous. Those thick muscles that adorned his massive form, that perfect “V”, his beautiful scars. You loved every inch of him. Your eyes flickered up to meet his hungry gaze and you had to brace a hand on the door frame to keep from collapsing. 

“You didn’t answer the question, baby. Do you like what you see? Because I really like what I’m seeing,” Red growled, licking his sinful lips. 

“Red, I—“

“Real bummer you lost the panties, but I have a feeling I’m gonna like what’s under the towel even better.” 

He sat up slightly, angling himself to get a better view to watch as your hands worked to unraveled the towel from around your body. His hands never slowing their languid but firm motions on his cock, from base to tip as he steadily stroked himself. Letting the towel fall and pool at your feet, you finally revealed yourself to him. His mouth hung open, a soft moan leaving his lips as his eyes fully took you in. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured, his face twisted in an almost pained expression from the pleasure he was feeling. 

As if by instinct your hands began to touch your own body, your nipples stiffening to peaks, skin covered in goosebumps as you explored your favorite places. You gently caressed the tender flesh of your breasts, tugging your nipples between your fingers, feeling that bolt of pleasure as it traveled straight to your core. Your hands followed its path, biting your lower lip as they neared your throbbing cunt. 

“That’s it, baby,” he encouraged, the muscles in his neck visibly tensing. “Touch yourself for me.”

You let out a pitiful moan as your fingers slid between your folds, already finding yourself soaking wet. You rubbed aimlessly at first, spreading your slick arousal around your sensitized areas until you bumped your clit and your knees buckled. You were so turned on, it was agony to deny yourself any longer. Your fingers pressed down in circular motions, your pace growing faster and less graceful as you other hand teased your nipples. The ragged moans the you made were music to Hellboy’s ears, even if he wasn’t the one causing them, they amplified his own arousal. 

“Tell me how good that feels, babe,” he urged, his own pace becoming more impatient and rough. 

“It feels fucking amazing, Red. But,” your fingers suddenly stopped as you approached the bed, crawling over and straddling him. “Not as good as you feel.” 

His head fell back, eyes closing as you lowered yourself down on his cock, taking every last inch until you were seated firmly on his lap. 

“Kiss me, you big red dummy,” you cried out, overwhelmed by the intoxicating blend of pain and pleasure you were feeling. 

“Fuck,” he grunted, pulling you down and kissing you hard, his hips rutting forward, urging you to move. 

You didn’t pull away from the kiss as your hips began to move up and down, not wanting to separate after so much time apart. He sat all the way up, his flesh hand reaching out to hold you flush against his chest. The angle helped you better grind against him as he thrusted deeper into you. It wasn’t going to last long, both of you nearing your respective ends rather quickly. Your moans got louder and his growls more guttural with every passing moment, your kiss becoming more desperate and sloppy as your body began to seize up. 

“Oh god, Red I’m coming,” you cried, feeling every cell in your body bursting with pleasure. 

“Fuck! Me too,” he confessed, picking you up and slamming you down on the mattress so he could fuck into you harder, riding out his own climax.

There was a silence that fell over the room as you both collected yourselves, but with Red silences never really lasted long. 

“How was that for a welcome home, huh babe? Pretty good right?” He wiggles his brows up and down, bearing a smug grin to match his cocky statement. 

“Always gotta make it about you...” you joked, rolling your eyes for effect. 

“Come on, you know you missed me,” he teased, laying you on his chest so he could better look at your beautiful face. 

“Never said I didn’t,” you cooed, cradling his handsome face in your hands. 

“So uh, next time I come back from a mission, what do I get?” His expression was one of pure excitement, like a kid about to open up the biggest present on Christmas morning. 

You let the moment build some anticipation, making him a little impatient in the process. To ease him, you traced your fingers delicately over his handsome features, circling his stubbed horns, rubbing his earlobes. Once he looked peaceful you lowered yourself down to whisper in his ear.

“All good things to those who wait, Red.”


End file.
